A Vampiric New Year
by KatyCharles
Summary: Alice is attempting to throw Bella a New Year's Eve party... but Jasper has other plans in mind. Silly little one shot. APOV AxJ ExB a little bit of Emmett. Intended to make you smile!


**Thanks for the reviews and favorite-ing that's been happening with my first story! You guys are making this so much fun!**

**This fluffy, cute little one shot was written for a Twilight contest I entered months ago. I thought it would be a nice and easy start to my fanfiction career. It makes me smile, I hope that it will do the same for you. Review if you feel inclined... I'm not a picky girl...**

**KC  
**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"Honestly, Bella... what did you expect? Ringing in the new year is quite possibly the best excuse for a party in existence." I stated while handing her another strand of lights to plug in. Bella didn't exactly expedite the process of decorating, but she had offered and I was trying to keep my thoughts on Jasper anyway, so it was easier to take things slowly. I was regretting my decision of letting her help as soon as the negativity started rolling off of her in waves. She didn't know that as acute as my hearing was, I did have the ability to block her out.

I was doing just that as I attempted to arrange a vase of flowers on the piano while searching for Jasper in my thoughts. He knew me so well that it was hard to catch him at anything anymore. But not impossible... that he knew also. He had been trying to kidnap me all day but he knew that I had the party to decorate for and had already kept me from it all night.

"Sneaky monster." I whispered under my breath as I saw what his next move was, knowing that he could hear me. I flashed around to the other side of Bella as Jasper jumped over the piano without so much as a thud on his landing. Bella jumped to find me on her other side and Jasper suddenly in the room. I laughed. She really couldn't see anything.

"I really wish you two wouldn't do that. You're making me more unbalanced than I naturally am." She sighed.

"Sorry Bella, but Alice is being extremely difficult this morning." He stated simply while leaning against the piano and turning a party cracker around in his hands.

"You know I have lots to do before tonight. The people coming to this party do not have eternity like some of us. The passing of another year means a great deal to them, so if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you would stop attempting to attack me every five seconds." I replied a little curtly. Jasper just smiled and headed upstairs, kissing my cheek as he passed.

"You would think since he's your soul mate and all that you would let him win once and a while." said Emmet from the living room.

"He wins plenty. Don't let him fool you." I retorted.

"Whatever. He only wins when you aren't too chicken to play fair." Emmet laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Alice plays fair. Just because she can see the future doesn't mean it isn't fair. No one picks on you for your strength." Edward said entering the room.

"Edward!" Bella breathed and ran to him. She, of course, tripped over the lights she was untangling and was headed for a crash landing when Edward caught her. I laughed involuntarily and he shot me a look. _Oh, relax._ I thought, and he smiled.

"Bella, you must have a tab at the doctor's office your parents have been paying off since your birth." Emmet laughed. I quickly untangled the lights from Bella's feet and started twirling them around the columns in the living room.

"Surprisingly, Emmet, the lack of coordination has only come with age. The only major injury I had before 10 was the time Renee let me jump off of a swing set when I was 5. Of course, my two front teeth didn't come in until I was 7... so the pictures from those two years of my life have all been burned." She said, grinning at Edward. Emmet gave a boisterous laugh as Bella turned around to continue helping me, Edward still holding onto her waist. 

_You gravitate around her, you know. Like she's the star lighting your solar system. You'll never be able to let her go._ I thought, glancing at him as I took out another strand of lights for Bella to untangle. He looked at me and smiled in a somber way. I hated it when he was melancholy about Bella. I already knew what was going to happen anyway when she finally decided to--

"Having fun, are we?" Edward said a little too loudly, stopping my thoughts in their tracks.

_Alright, alright. I won't let my thoughts go there today._ I thought for his benefit and instead turned them in the direction of Jasper.

"No, we are not having fun. I offered to help Alice, hoping that I would convince her that this party will cause me more stress than she can imagine. But of course, like with every clothing decision she makes for me, she is unflinchingly rigid." She scowled at me and I replied without looking at her.

"Bella, this is going to be a big year for you and you need to start it off right. Plus, Charlie wants you to spend some quality time with your other, normal, non-vampiric friends. He told me that last week." She look up at me and Edward grinned. "Except for the part about them being normal and non-vampiric. He just said 'other' friends." Edward laughed and Bella smiled unwittingly. She then continued her point but I missed most of it because Edward had heard Jasper's thoughts and was smiling widely. I flashed him an angry look as I sighed.

"Alice, I just don't see the point. You're immortal, so New Year's doesn't seem like the kind of holiday--" Bella stopped and turned to find that I wasn't there. I could barely hear her cursing my name under her breath as I bolted out the back door and into the woods. I was running and I could hear Jasper right behind me. As he started to catch up, I threw my heels into the earth, leaving a trench, and bolted in the opposite direction. He didn't realize right away what had happened, and I was crossing the river before I heard him let out a laugh and turn around. I thought I had won and temporarily forgot to check his plans before crossing the backyard. Suddenly a crash of thunder sounded through the sunny morning and we were lying in the grass. The sun glinted off of Jasper's face as he grinned down at me, pinning my arms to the warm earth.

"Gotcha" he whispered in my ear as he leaned down to kiss my neck. "I was halfway up the mountain when I realized where you were, you little devil." He laughed, his face inches from mine. It was hard to be put-out with him when he was just so irresistibly charming. I knew I wouldn't be able to resist him much longer anyway, not with him playing with my emotions so strongly. His eyes smiled at me and he leaned a little closer. "It's ten o'clock in the mornin' honey. The party isn't until nine tonight. You have plenty of time. Not that I mind the chase." He breathed.

"But the whole house needs to be--" I started but he laughed and pressed his lips to mine to stop my words. I let out a sigh as I kissed him back, letting him pull my thoughts to nothing but blissful happiness for the coming year.


End file.
